<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Family by Pious_Erika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375725">Meet the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika'>Pious_Erika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Drinking, F/F, House of X/Powers of X, Meet the Family, Trans Female Character, a healthy social drinking, but it started failing me, chat fic, i tried to make this work on the tumblr chat feature, so I just did it on word and moved it to ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In House Belladonna, Weiss Schnee introduces her girlfriend (and future wife) to her Family. </p>
<p>Krakoa welcomes Azar Moyo, aka Inferna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Main - Relationship, Weiss Schnee/Original Female Character(s), canon to fic but not the focus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It takes place at the Belladonna/Xiao Long house because theirs is the only one big enough for everyone to fit and is on Krakoa. Ruby lives with Penny in an apartment in Texas, Weiss's is a one-bedroom thing on Krakoa with no space. Blake got a good sized house for her future family.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Weiss, kind of nervous, wearing a simple tee-shirt and sweat-pants:</strong> "Ladies, meet my girlfriend of 1 month, Azar Moyo." </p>
<p><strong>Azar, a tall Black woman in a nice shirt, jeans, and jewelry. Her hair is in intricate braids. She has 6 bottles of Beer:</strong> "Greetings. You are all Weiss's family I take it. She has told me about all of you." </p>
<p><strong>Yang, Blake, and Ruby, all casual:</strong> "Hi Azar!" </p>
<p><strong>Azar, taking up seat in a nearby couch, joined by Weiss, cracking open a cold one:</strong> "Anyone want some? Local brewery near where I live. Good stuff." </p>
<p><strong>Team RWBY, kind of put off:</strong> "No, Thank you though" </p>
<p><strong>Azar, remembering that none of them would drink from what she learned:</strong> "Right... Sorry... More for me!" *downs the whole bottle*</p>
<p><strong>Yang, curious:</strong> "So, what has Weiss told you about us."</p>
<p><strong>Azar, excited:</strong> "Lots. More then she knows she told me. I am good at reading between the lines." </p>
<p><strong>Weiss, mildly fearful:</strong> "Oh dear"</p>
<p><strong>Azar, taking a fresh one out of the pack, pointing it at Ruby:</strong> "You were her first real crush, when Weiss first entered Xavier's." </p>
<p><strong>Ruby, kind of shocked:</strong> "What?" </p>
<p><strong>Azar, pointing at Blake:</strong> "You were the one who helped Weiss accept that she would not be able to reintegrate into human society the way she wanted to. You helped her accept the idea of Mutant Culture." </p>
<p><strong>Blake, knowing this:</strong> "Yup" </p>
<p><strong>Azar, finally pointing at Yang:</strong> "You are her ex-girlfriend, though you parted on good terms." </p>
<p><strong>Yang, nodding:</strong> "Yeah" </p>
<p><strong>Weiss, shocked and impressed:</strong> "I never directly told you any of that... You Are Good." </p>
<p><strong>Azar, downing the bottle she had:</strong> "I am a lawyer, it is what I need to do to help people." </p>
<p><strong>Ruby, excited:</strong> "So your Mutant Power is super lawyering? Weiss said you once trained at Xavier’s before any of us did."</p>
<p><strong>Azar, setting her free hand on fire in Black Flame:</strong> "Nah, Mine is my Hell-Fire, psycho-magical flames. I just am that good a Lawyer." </p>
<p><strong>Blake, curious:</strong> "What caused you not to be an X-man? Weiss told us you were in the GenX team for a while"</p>
<p><strong>Azar, readying herself</strong>: “I joined Xavier protection. I am a trans woman, and I could not stay in my native Zimbabwe and be my true self. The School helped me become the woman I am now and hone my abilities, both in powers and in real-world education. I respect Xavier’s original mission, I respect Krakoa, but I feel the X-men often isolate themselves to much from real world issues, focus to much on Super-Heroics and not enough on Activism. I moved to Canada to help others get the same opportunities I got as an immigration lawyer and activist.”</p>
<p><strong>Blake, nodding:</strong> “I get that.”</p>
<p><strong>Yang, curious now</strong>: “Have you and Weiss fucked yet? Has she done the thing when….”</p>
<p><strong>Weiss, blushing, annoyed at her ex:</strong> “Yang that is totally inappropriate…</p>
<p><strong>Azar, smiling and interrupting:</strong> “If you mean the thing where she tried to call me Mommy, then yeah. I sorted it out though.”</p>
<p><strong>Yang, nodding, smiling:</strong> “That’s the thing. Good on you for working out a system.”</p>
<p><strong>Weiss, desperate to change to topic:</strong> “Who wants to play video games!!”</p>
<p><strong>The 4 others, wanting to get some good gaming in: “</strong>I DO”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Winter, Willow, and/or Whitley meeting Azar will be separate fics. <br/>I wanted to get this out tonight. Azar is primarily an X-men OC and RWBY OC second. </p>
<p>Azar is 3 years older then Weiss. Weiss is 24 in this fic. They met via Krakoa's dating service.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>